Naruto Oneshots
by NekoChann
Summary: Multiple Oneshots, all from boredum and some requested . Enjoy! Ocx? Disclaimer: Own only the characters you don't reconize.
1. Believe it! Naruto

Name: Keiichi Su  
Nickname: Keii  
Age: 15 (Naruto's 16)

This is AU, so there is no ninja stuff in here. They don't have any cool things like chakra or anything else. Onwards!

-x-

"KEII-CHAN! OVERE HERE!! BELIEVE IT!" a hyperactive voice called to you. You broke out into a grin and dashed towards the blonde that was calling you.

"Hey Naruto-kun!"

"Hi Keii-chan! Are you ready to ride some rides?" you nodded enthusiastically, looking like a little kid let loose in the candy isle.

"Come on~!" you exclaimed, dragging him towards the Sling-Shot.

"H-Hey!"

"This ride is not for you if you have/are one of the following: Pregnant and/or expecting, Heart problems, Spine problems, or are just plain terrified of heights." Naruto read from the little plaque in front if the gate.

"Come on! It's not like we have all day!" you pulled him though the gates.

**About...30 minutes later.******

"That...was...AWESOME!" you both chorused, your hair standing sticking up like there's no tomorrow.

You see, dear reader, the Sling-Shot is, pretty much, a screaming metal death-trap. The riders are in a gigantic ball that is attached to giant rubber-band like things which is connected to machinery. When in motion, you are, basically, the item being flung in a sling-shot.

"Ne ne Naruto-kun! Let's watch the video!" he nodded quickly and pulled you over towards the video-booth.

Also, in addition to the screaming-metal-death-trap, they have a tiny camera in the ball to record your "fun time".

_"AHHHHHH! WHOOOOOOOO!" you yelled in excitement, though, despite the yell, a smile was on your face.___

_"YEAHH, BELIEVE IT!" Ahh, despite being flung in the air, Naruto can still find the right time to use his catch phrase.___

_"Ja ne Naruto-kun!"___

_"Nani?"___

_"I think I peed a little!"_ ((Keisle: This is actually a real ride that my cousins rid on. One of them actually said that! XD))

_"Ahahahahaha! That's hilarious!" his smile widened while you managed a blush from embarrassment.___

_"Oh yeah? Well-WOAH!" the ride took the time to snap back, sending you both back to Planet Earth. You both looked out the little windows as the scenery zoomed by until it came to a complete stop.___

_"Welcome back passengers and we hope you enjoyed your thrilling ride on the Sling-Shot. We all here at Kohana Park hope you enjoy you're stay and come back soon!" the mechanical voice was faintly heard in the background while both you and Naruto groaned.___

_The mechanical door slid open and you both climbed out before the screen went dark._

You both burst out laughing, you having to lean on Naruto for support.

"Ahaha…haha…I completely forgot about that!" Naruto wheezes out in between laughs.

"Same here!" you both look at each other before falling to the floor laughing. Boy…this is really what they meant by ROFL.

"Hey HEY! You two need to get out of line if you're not going to buy sssomething! Your holding it up and we have paying cusstomersss!" A creepy man exclaimed, pointing to the long line behind you two. As he moves, his name tag is pushed out into the open. Orochimaru glinted brightly in the artificial lights in nice, bolded print. ((Keisle: Ahah! Couldn't resist, sorry!))

**A while later…**

You were exhausted! You and Naruto had just finished riding every single ride that the park had to offer.

Well…not every ride.

All you had left was the Ferris Wheel. For some reason, Naruto wanted to ride this last. When questioned?

"_Why do you want to ride this on last, Naruto-kun?"_

"_Um…er…hey look! A ramen stand, Believe it!"_

You had just shrugged it off, thinking the bottomless pit you call your best friend was just hungry again.

But now, as you are waiting in line, you can't help but think that Naruto doesn't want to get on this ride with you, seeing as he hasn't been in line since you first got in it.

'Is it something I did?' you pondered as the line got shorter. You almost burst into laughter when you saw Sasuke being dragged on by Ino and Sakura. 'Hmm…I wonder where Kerushi-chan is and how they got Sasuke-kun away from her?'

With a shrug, you settled for waving at them when the ride came down with a smirk on your face.

Then, when it was a couple seconds before your turn, Naruto came out of nowhere and stood next to you. You sighed in relief and hugged the poor boy.

"I thought you didn't want to get on with me and would have left me here too look like a loser and get on by myself!" Naruto chuckled.

"Ne, sorry Keii-chan, but I had some…business to take care of." You nodded when the safety bar came down. The employee came around, checked to make sure it was in tightly, winked at Naruto and left to go operate the machine. Yup…normal procedure.

Wait…wink at Naruto? Are…are some employee's here gay? You sure hope not, seeing as some of them are actually cute. 'But' you thought as you glanced up at the blonde next to you 'not as cute as him.'

Alright, you can admit to yourself that you have small **huge** crush on your best friend. But lately, you have been noticing changes about you when he's around. Your heart starts to beat faster and your palms sweat. When you confronted your mom about it…

"_So mom…what do you think is wrong with me?"_

"_Wrong? Honey, it's just like a romantic love story! Why, I remember when your father and I first met. It was __love at first sight!__ My heart was beating so fast that I thought it would have burst though my chest. And your father said-"you started to tune her out right about there._

'Love?' you thought as you glanced again at the blonde next to you. 'Could that be what I'm feeling for him?' Your heart started to race, and you could finally agree with your mom. You were in **love** with **Naruto**.

And you were scared to say it.

So, to calm your nerves, you looked over the side of the railings and snorted in amusement. Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts then and looked at you curiously.

"What is it Keii-chan?" you pointed at a couple down below. Naruto smirked.

Down below at a Cotton Candy stand, Kiba and Mikoto were sitting and laughing at something, Kiba feeding the girl some blue cotton candy. Akamaru was sitting on top of Mikoto's head, sound asleep.

"KIBA/MIKOTO!" you both hollered. Said people looked up and waved. You giggled and waved back.

"Aww, how cute Naruto-kun! THERE ON A DATE!" you yelled purposely, smirking when they both blushed and faced away from each other.

He snickered just when the ride stopped, you both at the top of the ride. You looked over the sides curiously.

"Why did we stop Naruto-kun?"

"Um…fireworks?" as if to save him from embarrassing questions, flashes of blue and red lighted the sky.

"Ohhh! Pretty!" you exclaimed and leaned back in the seat. Naruto sighed in relief.

"Um…Keii-chan? There actually a reason why were up here." you looked at him confusion.

"Nani?"

"Well, I sort of asked for them to." You sighed in relief.

"That's good. I thought that worker was gay for you!" he laughed in amusement.

"Do…do you know _why_ I asked them to do that?" you cocked your head to the side.

"Well…I-"a really loud firework exploded, drowning out his voice.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. What was that?"

"…" another firework exploded.

"What was that?"

"GOSH DAMN IT! I LOVE YOU KEII-CHAN!" he shouted. This time, no firework exploded, so you heard loud and clear. You blushed a bright shade of red when many people looked up towards your car.

"Y-you do?" he nodded, a blush on his face also.

"I-I love you to, Naruto-kun!"

"R-really?" you nodded and leaned closer.

"As you like to say…believe it." You connected your lips when a firework exploded above your head's. The embers floated down in the shape of a heart before the wind picked it up and carried it away.

_Fireworks may come and go, but my love for you is forever…_

-x-

Viola! It's done! I only own Keiichi and Kerushi. Evafan24 (from Quizilla) owns Mikoto and the creators of Naruto own the characters you recognized.


	2. Don't judge a book by it's cover Naruto

Name: Cassie

Age: 14 (Naruto's 15)

This is for you, xXxStarFallxXx!! Hope you enjoy!

-x-

"This is it. The moment we've all been waiting for." A man says, looking at everyone who was nervous. You started to bite your nails.

"And…I'm sorry to say but" a rustling sound was heard. You held your breath. 'Wait for it…'

"Jimmy. You have been voted off the island." "NOOOOOOO!!! NOT JIMMY!!" you wailed, watching as your favorite Survivor contestant was voted off the island. The doorbell rang, making you jump.

"C-Come in!" you called, quickly switching the channel.

"Cassie! Come on, we need to get to the studio!" a panicky voice called from your living room. You bolted up.

'That's right…we are shooting today.' "Coming!" you called as you rustled around, getting dressed, brushing your teeth and fixing your hair in record time.

"I'm ready! I'm-"you were trying to put your shoes on, but gravity had other plans. Plans on making you trip on nothing and fall down the steps, landing in a heap next to some feet.

"Come on Cassie! We have about" you looked up to see a blonde looking at his watch "10 minutes to get there! Stop playing around!" he grabbed your hand and dragged you out of your house and down the street.

"H-Hold up Naruto! Let me at least stand!" he stopped for about 3 seconds while you stood and took off running again.

"Gah! Wait for meee!"

**At the studio.**

"We're here! Not late! …right Naruto?" you exclaimed, bursting through the double-doors to the giant studio where you work.

The blonde boy came in after you, rushing straight towards the food table rather than answering you. You growled and crossed your arms, a huff coming from your mouth. A snicker was heard from behind you before arms wrapped around your waist and a head was placed on your shoulder.

"No Cass, you're not late." You blushed brightly, sputtering nonsense. The person behind you laughed and released you. You spun around to see a smug-looking Sasuke.

"H-hi to you to Sasuke." He nodded, took your hand and pulled you towards the set.

"Where are we going?" He jerked his head towards the set. You rolled your eyes.

"No, really? Never would'a guessed." You heard a chuckled come the raven in front of you and smirked. On the way there, you passed a video-game playing Shikamaru. You giggled slightly. On the show, he was all calm and relaxed, thinking woman are "troublesome", but in real life, he's the complete opposite.

Love's to play videogames and just be plain active. And not once (well, when he's flirting with a girl coughcoughTemaricoughcough) did you hear him call a girl troublesome.

"Hey Shika!" he lifted a hand in response. You rolled your eyes but smiled. Across the room, Temari was smiling slightly at Gaara who was eating as many marshmallows he can.

In the show, Temari and Gaara are brother and sister, but in real life…

Let's just say people who love the show would call it incest. Temari has a huge crush on Gaara who remains oblivious.

Kinda funny, really.

You waved to Temari who nodded slightly in your direction. When you got on the set, you saw your other two friends in the middle of a battle scene. Sakura and Neji.

"What are we doing? There on the set now!" Sasuke nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, but were on now. We have to stop the fight, remember in the script?" your eyes widened and you nodded hesitantly.

"You didn't read it did you??"

"Jimmy got voted off the island! I was in pain, okay?!" he snickered before putting on a stoic face and walking into the set in view of the cameras.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura squealed, hearts in her eyes. He rolled his eyes at her and faced Neji.

"Come with me. The Hokage needs you for a mission." He glanced towards your direction and you knew it was your cue. Dashing onto the field, you decided to improvise.

"S-Sasuke! S-Slow down next time!"

"Hn. You caught up, didn't you?"

"Barley!" Sakura gazed at you with a fake glare, her eyes showing confusion.

"Then you need to become faster. Come on Neji." Neji nodded, bowed to Sakura and followed Sasuke off the set where they turned to watch you and Sakura.

You stuck your tongue out, making it look like you were mad at him.

"Cassie, what was that all about?" Sakura questioned. You shrugged.

"I don't know. Sasuke just told me to follow him and then took off running. I was on my way to get some ramen also!" you pouted, crossing your arms. Sakura snickered slightly, but then glared at you again.

"Well…I'm going to follow them, CHA!" with that, she dashed off the set. You looked around, wondering what you were supposed to do now.

"I'm alone…WAIT UP SAKURA!" you yelled and ran out the way she went to tackle her into a hug when you got off camera.

"What was that?" she laughed and hugged you back. You opened your mouth to say something but a different voice came out.

"She forgot to read the script because Jimmy got voted off the island and was in pain." You turned around and glared at the raven.

"Oh yeah? Well…nyeah!" you stuck your tongue out and dashed towards the food stand. The three blinked at the spot where you stood before.

Naruto, who was glaring at Sasuke, jumped when you glomped him.

"HEY NARUTO!" you yelled and he grinned.

"HEY CASSIE!" you both laughed when a shadow loomed over you.

"_Excuse me_." The cold voice said from above. You both stopped laughing and looked up. Hinata stood there, a scowl set on her features.

"What are you doing to my Naruto-kun?" she asked in a sickly-sweet voice. You rolled your eyes and stood up.

"We were getting intimate. What do you think, bitch?" she scoffed, grabbed his arm and pulled him away. You're insides boiled, rage overcoming you.

"Down, girl." A male's voice spoke in your ear. You turned around to see Neji, glaring at his cousin. Yes, they are really cousins, but Neji is the nice one-unlike the show.

"Sorry, but she just…ugh!" he smirked.

"Honey, that's called jealousy."

0///0 "What?!"

"Mmhm. You love Naruto, and get jealous whenever _she _steals him away." "**Neji, Sasuke and Tsunade, report to the set."** The producer's voice called over the loud speaker. Neji gave a slight glare at the loudspeaker. "Just think about what I said." With that, he walked off towards the Hokage's office set.

'I…love Naruto? Well…I do think he's an amazing person, a really good friend, funny, sweet, kind, caring, hyper-…curse you Neji. It's going to be awkward now!' you pouted a bit, but move over towards the small television set that was showing what was happening on the cameras.

"Hey Cass!" Naruto's voice greeted you. You broke out into a grin and faced him.

"Hey! Got rid of the she-devil?" he nodded his head rapidly and pointed towards the television. She was standing in the corner while Neji was glaring at her. You snickered.

"Pretty much everybody who's on the show act's different then what they act in real life."

"What do you mean?"

"Take…Shika for example. On the show, he's lazy and thinks' everybody is troublesome. But in real life, he loves videogames and physical activities." Naruto gave a little nod, showing he understood.

"So…what about me?" you blinked and faced him. He had a tint of red on his cheeks, the whisker marks not on his face yet. ((Keisle: Yes, my readers. Its make-up! Le Gasp!))

"I think…your kind of loud and annoying" his face fell "on the show, but very determined to become Hokage. But, in real life, I think your…perfect." You whispered, heat traveling up your cheeks. His smile grew a bit.

"E-Explain." He stuttered, and you continued gladly.

"Well, you're really kind and funny when I'm down. And when I get in one of my…moods, I know I can always go to you to help me feel better." His face got darker while his smile grew more.

"I think, when you're on the show, you act all ditzy and cute. Like a little, innocent kid. It's a shame that in the end you're going to end up with Sasuke." You blushed a bit, but your spirits fell. 'He…he thinks I'm only like that in the show…'

"And in real life…I think you're the same. You're perfect in every way. I think your moods are cute, along with the ditzy attitude. And…and I like you, Cassie." Your blush ten-folded.

"Y-you do?" he nodded his head and looked down, his whole face red.

"I like you to Naruto." You whispered and his head snapped up.

"For real?" you nodded. He beamed and tackled you in a hug.

"Aha! I got the girl, Believe it!" you giggled before it got cut off. His lips captured yours and clapping was heard around you.

You broke apart, blushing, and looked at the source. Neji, Sasuke and Sakura stood there and a camera was faced at you both.

"Oh, don't stop. The camera's not even rolling…"

_Don't judge a book by its cover…_

-x-

Done! Here ya are xXxStarFallxXx! Hope you enjoy!


	3. He's not the only one blushing Sasuke

"Come _on_ Kana-chan! I dared you! Or would you rather lick the academy's walls?" Oh HELL no! You have no idea what was on their!

"…Fine." You grumbled, grabbing the paper that was held in Tenten's hand and placed it in your pocket. Walking over to the stoic black eyed boy, he raised a questionable eyebrow at you.

"Hey Sasuke. Can I ask you a" you paused, pained, before you started back up "question?"

"…Hn." Taking it as a yes, you continued.

"Can I-oh! Hold on!" you exclaimed, whipping the paper out and glancing at it questionably. "Can I hvl-is that a flag?!- you vectore your Dan? What the…Tenten needs to learn how to write…" you mumbled, turning the paper every which way.

"Hey duck-butt?" Sasuke twitched. "Can you read this?" you asked, holding the paper out to him. He eyed you curiously, then the paper before grabbing it. His dark eyes scanned the small paper that Tenten had scrawled your dare question on.

After a few minutes in silence, you sighed, switching the pressure to the other foot. Blowing your brunette bangs out of your eyes, you glance at the remaining Uchiha and were shocked at the sight.

His eyes were widened considerably and is that…

O.O

Call the press! The great Uchiha is blushing!

Confused greatly, you walked behind him to try to get a good look at the paper again. Standing on your tippy-toes, you leaned your head on his shoulder and looked at the messy scrawl again.

Squinting your eyes, the gears in your mind tried to fit the pieces of words together…

Oh…

_That's_ what it said…

Erm…cancel the press call…he's not the only one blushing.

Tenten laughed, highfiving a smug Naruto. _Pff. I _told_ him that writing it like that would TOTALLY make it work. Hehe...he owes me 5 bucks._

Disclaimer: Do not own Characters you recognize.

Can you guess what it said?


	4. Kryptonite Deidara

**Kryptonite**.

You walked in the field, your right hand grasped onto your left elbow while that arm straight at your side. You glanced up at the night sky with a weak smile.

_I took a walk around the world to  
Ease my troubled mind_

You sighed when a shooting star dashed across the sky. 'I wish…for him.' A picture of his face flashed through your mind. You suppressed a sob.

_I left my body laying somewhere in the sands of time_

"_Dye un!" a cheerful voice called. You smiled and turned around. There, in all his glory, stood Deidara. You glomped him, laughing childishly._

"_Dei-kun!" he wrapped his arms around your torso._

"_I've got a surprise for you, yeah." You blinked curiously at him._

"No no no! Get…out of my head!" you banged your head, but the visions didn't leave. You flopped back onto your back and looked up at the stars.

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

"_Happy Birthday Dye, yeah!" his voice called as you just rolled over and groaned._

"_Too early…" He jumped on your bed, laughing as you shrieked and fell onto the floor, sheets and pillows tumbling with you._

"_Never too early for your birthday, un!" you poked your head up from the mess of sheets and glared at him._

You groaned and rolled over on your back, tears threatening to fall.

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something to do with you_

'Why did you have to leave Dei-kun?' you questioned in your mind. More visions flooded your thoughts.

_I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

"_A bunny!" you giggled. Deidara glanced at you, an eyebrow raised._

"_What? Where, un?" you pointed. He looked and furrowed his eyebrows._

"_There has to be at least 10 clouds where you are pointing at, yeah."_

You sighed, curling up into a ball. A whimper left your mouth.

"Stop…please." But alas, another memory made its way into your sub consciousness.

"_Dye, yeah. How do you do number 1?" you rolled your eyes and giggled. Music played in the background of your room while you scooted over._

_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?_

"…_Deidara…this is right." He grinned devilishly at you and snaked an arm around your waist._

"_I know, un."_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there a-holding my hand?_

Another…

"_You are so…dead!" the blonde grinned and ran, holding your bra in his hand._

"_You gotta catch me first, yeah!"_

_I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman, might.  
Kryptonite_

Despite yourself, you let out a chuckle at that last memory. Somewhere, you heard a bush rustle slightly. You shrugged it off, thinking it was an animal or something.

_You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep._

You rolled over onto your back to look up at the moon and stars, both winking at you. You smiled slightly.

_You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down.  
You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
If not for me then you'd be dead_

_You heard a knock on your door. Confused at who would be at your house at-you glanced at the clock-10 at night; you walked carefully over to the door and looked through the peep-hole. A gasp left your lips before you flew open the door._

"_Dei-kun! Are…what happened?" you ushered the injured boy in your house and shut the door. He took a look at your worried face, smiled a bit and passed out onto your floor._

You rolled your eyes at that one. 'Dei-kun was always the one who he tried out his bombs out on.'

_I picked you up and put you back on solid ground._

With a sigh, you sat up, you're print in the grass where you lay. After a moment, you remember when you first met him. (Not your choice, mind you.)

_A small 5 year old you was playing with the clay at her school. Molding some-sort of mug, you grinned at your work. Well…if you could call it that._

_The mug had no bottom and was lopsided. But you were proud of your…cone?_

_A snort was heard next to you. You turned to glare at a blonde._

"_Oh, and you could do better?!" the blonde nodded towards his mug. Your eyes widened. Perfection in mug form._

"_I just did, un. Deidara, yeah." He held out his hand for you to shake. Your little 5 year old minds didn't quite work as well as they did now. One minute you fight, the next your best friends._

_You grabbed his hand enthusiastically._

"_Dye!" he growled and pulled his hand back._

"_Geeze…didn't know you hated me that much, un." You smiled at his playfulness._

_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there a-holding my hand?  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman, might  
Kryptonite_

"Alright…I get it. I love him…love my Dei-kun." You whispered into the night, the wind picking up your confession and carrying it many-a places.

**Behind that bush.**

A blonde sat shocked. Did he just hear correctly?

_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?_

"She…she loves me, yeah?" his face darkened at the thought, a smile plastered on.

_I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman, might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!!_

Tobi almost jumped for joy. "Want Tobi to go out there and tell her you like her back?!" he whispered loudly.

_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?_

Deidara turned to glare softly at the mask.

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there a-holding my hand?_

"NO, un! It's called staying-hidden…yeah." He turned to look at the girl again, a longing sigh escaping his lips. Tobi looked confused for a bit and poked his senpai's arm.

_I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman, might_

"Whats wrong senpai?! You would normally hit me or something!" Deidara, not taking his eyes off of the figure smiled softly.

"I…I guess she's my _Kryptonite_…yeah."

-x-

There you have it. This is the result of boredum. Don't own the song, 3 doors down do. Might want to listen to it…so you can understand the words of the song…and stuff…LISTEN TO THE GOSH DARN SONG!

Dye: Oh, that's _real_ subtle.

…Be quiet! *pouts*

Deidara: Well…Triple R, yeah!


	5. What happens at the Oscars Shikamaru

"_Kaya get down!" the girl gasped, ducking just in time. A giant sword flew by right where her head was just a few moments ago. Laughter flew through the air. Shikamaru glanced at her, worry etched on his features._

"_Foolish kids! You think you can take down me, Keriokie?" the voice floated through the air. Kaya looked around, wondering where the voice was coming from._

"_Gotcha." A voice floated in his ear. Cool metal pressed against his neck._

"_Shikamaru!" the girl cried out in despair._

The screen flashed back, words replacing the clip. Oscar's, 2010 waved and flashed to the audience.

"And that was the last contestant, Naruto. Now, the winner of the 2010 Oscar for best show is…" a drum roll came from somewhere as the lady opened the envelope completely.

When she read the words, however, she blinked in surprise.

"Well, it looks like the new show Naruto takes the Oscar!" clapping and wolf whistles rang throughout the place. Kaya and Shikamaru glanced at each other before grinning boldy. They sprang up and dashed towards the stage.

"And it looks like the cute couple in the clip themselves are here now!" both teenagers blushed, causing the audience to laugh. The lady gave them a smile and handed the Oscar to Shikamaru.

Kaya glomped Shikamaru, excited that they won the cutest…couple…

"Speech! Speech!" one member chanted. Soon, others joined in.

"**SPEECH SPEECH SPEECH!**" the teen's looked at each other and gulped.

**Somewhere in Maryland.**

Naruto groaned, shoving a tissue up his runny nose.

"We better win…shoot. Takes a long time to film our episodes." The sick blonde said, his nose still stuffed.

"_Well, it looks like the new show Naruto takes the Oscar!" The camera focused on two grinning teens while clapping rang though the stadium._

For a second, the kid forgot he was sick and jumped up in the air, whooping and hollering like a madman.

"We did *cough cough* ack, forgot." He slumped back down on his bed.

**Thump Thump Thump**

"Hey! Keep it down up there!"

"Gomen!" he yelled back down to his neighbors below him, situating himself back into his bed.

**Back to the Oscars**

Kaya stood up at the microphone, tapping it once.

'Heh' she thought, clearing her throat, 'always wanted to do that.'

"Well…we don't know what to say. I guess a thanks is deserved for voting. You guys are awesome!" clapping from the voters was heard while Shikamaru grinned and bumped her away from the microphone.

"And thanks to our producers and directors for making up the show. Without them-"he got bumped off the stand while Kaya stood back in her spot.

"We wouldn't be here in the first place!" she stuck her tongue out at the pouting Shikamaru, causing the audience to laugh again.

"That's it." He spoke before tackling her to the ground, rolling around and wrestling.

**Maryland again.**

"Shikamaru…" Naruto growled, tearing his tissue in half when he saw his sister being tackled to the ground. A playful squeal was heard from her and a bark like laugh from him-on the television, of course.

"_Aww! Isn't that cute! There snuggling!" the camera got a close up shot on how the two teens were situated now. Shika was on top of her, arms pinned above her head. His head was ducked down so the camera didn't pick up his face, but Kaya's face was red._

"_And that's all for the Oscars of 2010! We thank you for joining us and watching our show. Goodnight everybody!" Oscars, 2010 flew to the screen as the camera pulled away before fading into black._

Naruto's stomach rumbled quite loudly.

"Momm~! Can I have some ramen please?" he hollered through the closed door.

**Back again…**

Everyone was clearing out.

Everyone, that is, but the two blushing teens. Still in the same position the camera caught them in.

"S-Shikamaru?" Kaya stuttered. The boy raised an eyebrow, eyes switching from lips to eyes and back again.

"C-Can you get-"he went in for the kill.

Well…or a kiss, if you want to be all this century.

_Just the girl he's looking for._

-x-

:) Gomen kibazonlygurl! I was away for the weekend, so I couldn't write it. I hope you like it!

**If you want your own oneshot, fill out the form and message me with the answers. Gracias! 3**


End file.
